A Hero's Game
by Those-carrots
Summary: Bardock is successfully able to convince Zorn about the in pending destruction of Planet Vegeta that'll come in the future by Frieza. With this the sayian race leaves Planet Vegeta in hopes of saving their race, and avenging the death of their king. Will they obtain the power to over come Frieza?Planet Earth may hold the key to such victory! Princess Vegeta/Fem!Vegeta -Appperences.
1. Prologue

_Word count: 1,687_

* * *

**A hero's game**

**Prologue:**

* * *

Bardock's body jerked forward as he was pushed forward into the king's throne room by the royal elite sayian guards. "Shove me like that again and watch what'll happen!", he yelled at the elites behind him. They chuckled, "What's a low class scum ganna do?", his fighting instincts kicked in instantly as he easily dodged a punch from one of the guards. He retaliated with a fist directly to the face.

It connected and sent the elite guard flying into a wall only feet away. The second rushed him with a Ki blast, the low class warrior redirected the Ki blast with ease before send one swift punch into the elites face, successfully knocking him out with a loud thud.

"What is the meaning of this?", came a voice only feet away from him. Bardock turned around and gazed at the sayian his eyes narrowing at the sayian elite in which he knew to be Zorn. His power was said to be only second to the kings. He was followed by a group of guards:

He spoke "I need to speak to the king!",

"The king is off on a special mission that is of none of your concern, low life.", retorted the elite furiously. "Now my question is how did someone such as yourself dispose of the kings elites so easily?",

The low class sayian raised a fist "Anyone can become just as good as an elite through hard training and dedication.", he explained making Zorn narrow his eyes before pressing the button on his scouter. Bardock watched as Zorn's eyes widen in shock, "Impossible..", he muttered before crushing the scouter in his fists, returning to his composure.

Bardock clutched his fists, "Listen this is important! Where is he?",

"I don't have to explain anything to you, you low class scum. Get out of my sight, 'less you know what's good for you.", Zorn approched Bardock their faces only inches apart. This caused Bardock to growl. How could someone be so dense?

"Frieza is coming to destroy our planet and our race. I need you to tell me where the king is!", This seemed to trigger something in the second sayian in commands head. It seemed as if Zorn knee something he didn't.

"What'd you just say?",

"Frieza is coming to annihilate us and our brethren he's going to destroy our home and our race, I need to inform the king.",

Zorn crossed his arms "Where're you getting this information from?",

The low class sayian shook his head, he knew if he tried to explain it'd sound totally and utterly ridiculous. "That's not important. What's important is that we need to get off this planet right now.", He knew it'd take more than that to persuade the sayian elite.

"It's worse than we thought then..", his eyes closed as he began to walk circles around Bardock. "If what you're saying is true, then we need to gather our troops and confront the tyrant now!", the proud sayian demanded.

The sayian clad in green was surprised at how easily he seemed to believe him, it should have taken much more effort, which only fueled his conception that they knew something.

He shook his head, remembering his vision from earlier. "No, that won't work we'd be slaughtered!",

"Then what do you expect, we run away like cowards?!", Zorn spat "A true Sayian would never run from a fight. A true sayian always has his pride!",

His anger became ever more present as he felt his blood begin to boil. "Listen it's not running away, it's more of a tactical move. We attack when ready, when we're stronger! When we had a better fighting chance. Attacking Frieza isn't going to be a walk in the park!",

He watched as Zorn's eyes glowed with a spark, he knew that gaze, it was the look sayians got when they became excited to fight someone strong. "More the reason to take him head on, a true sayian has his pride and it's only natural to fight for the kings honor!",

"Where's our king?",

"He went to get the princess back from Frieza. However considering your news, -assuming that it's true- means that their mission was a fail, and they may or may not be dead.", he spoke almost furious albeit he still remained collective.

"Why do you say that?", the sayian with a facial scar inquired.

"The King was suppose to inform me of their statues by now, and at first I just thought they had forgotten, but now..I'm only assuming the worst", He gave out a grunt as he slammed a fist into a near by wall, creating a hole the side of his head.

"If what you're saying is true...We need to go on the offensive now!", he spoke to the guards around them, of which they nodded towards the order accordingly. Zorn made for the exit.

Bardock rushed in front of the second in command sayian warrior.

"Just listen, I thought we were getting some where. We need to evacuate the planet.",

"Sorry, but I'm not coward, and might I remind you that you're still a low class, regardless of your power now.

Bardock put his hand forward. "If King Vegeta couldn't defeat Frieza, then what chance do we have?", Zorn remained quiet his body motionless in thought. "Just listen we have mere hours before Frieza arrives we need to get everyone into their pods and off the planet.. The king and the princess are gone, you're in charge, and only you can save our race.",

Zorn grunted, an obvious internal conflict brewing inside of him, his eyes narrowing. He walked past Bardock. "You know, you may be right...",

"I am right!", said the low class warrior.

"Get my pod ready, we need to get of this doomed rock!", he order his elites. "Get everyone, Child, adult, elder, off this planet on the double!",

The low class let out a sigh of relief.

"Just because what you're saying corresponds with King Vegeta's paranoia, what's your name, low class?",

"Bardock", he said bluntly.

"Bardock, you have the minimal amount of my respect..", Bardock chuckled internally at his statement, he didn't care for their respect. "Now I'm going to need us to head to the launching pads..",

"Wait, I have business to take care of.", he protested remembering the girl he hasn't spoken to and or seen in months. Mainly because he decided to avoid her. It would only make sense to get her, she'd love to see 'him' again.

"Very well.", spoke Zorn.

* * *

Bardock's eyes landed on the room of the healing center, he rushed into the room where in a small bed dwelled a small beautiful black haired creature.

"Gine!", he spoke as he approached his mate, the woman he hasn't seen in literally years.

She gazed up at him, her dark eyes tired and hurt. He raised his eyebrow in question..

"I haven't seen you in six months and you just randomly pop up?", she muttered softly.

"I've ben busy, but that's not imp-..", she cut him off as tears began to run down her face. "You even missed Kakarot, your son's birth.",

The guilt became present, but then again he did see the Kakarot earlier. "This isn't the time lis-..",

Yet again the emotional sayian cut him off "You never speak to raditz, and he's an elite! You know he'a always trying to impress you!", the low class warrior had nothing to say, and seeing as he couldn't get a word out he decided to pick the girl up and swing her over his shoulder. "They're evacuating the planet, Elites first then low class, we're leaving a tad bit early and taking a detour.",

"Wait what?!," she asked in shock. He flew out the nearby window and made his way towards the pod launching pad. "Wait, Raditz! He's on another planet we need to-", it was now Bardock's turn to interrupt his mate.

"He's old enough to take care of himself, we have more pressing matters!", he spoke.

_Hang in there gine._

Badock landed on the launching pad. His eyes landed on Zorn waiting for his pod to get prepared.

"Hey, low class.", he said pointing at a certain Barodock with A female hung over his shoulder. "Where do you expect us all to go after this?",

The sayian shook his head, "Purge a planet train and get stronger, and don't try anything reckless, I have my own business to attend to.",

"So you're abandoning your race, huh?",

"No I'm just going to handle business, you guys get the hell out of here, I have my own adventure.", Zorn rose an eyebrow at the low class, he still seemed to hate the fact that a low class had been so accurate.

He then approached the sayian clad in green battle armour, "If what you're saying is false I'll have you killed..",

Bardock didn't reply he simply place Gine in a pod, before then stepping into the pod himself. She looked on confused but remained quiet and went on accordingly.

"Hey, that's my pod!", yelled a random sayian feet away, Zorn grabbed the sayian by his should, shaking his head. The sayian backed down.

"Don't worry, I'll be back.", he said smirking before closing the hatch and punching in a few coordinates. "Not before I get stronger.", he muttered the last words softly. Before the pod shot off into the great void.."Bardock, tell me what's going on, where are we going.",

He gazed at the poor girl, squeezed into the pod with him. "Planet Namek, then Earth.",

* * *

"You think it's wise to listen to the word of a low class scum, Sir?",

Zorn tilted his head towards the soldier that addressed him so that it's completely inclined.

"We never liked Frieza anyways, this is the perfect chance to defeat the tyrant. This is simply the will of King Vegeta.",

* * *

***Hey guys, this is my first Dragon ball fanfic, I hope it's up to good standards XD. Anyways, this is going to lead up to a rather juicy plot, so stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter One

_Word count: 2,709_

* * *

**A hero's Game**

**Chapter one:**

* * *

To say that Princess Vegeta was surprised, would be the understatement of the universe. She was momentarily in a state of shock at the news that he planet had been destroyed, and with it her whole entire race annihilated. That included her father, the king, her mother the queen, and everyone she ever knew. The girls eyes made their way to the soft dusty surface of the planet she had only moments ago purged so easily.

Frieza's story had been that a rather large astroid had impacted with their home planet killing all their inhabitants. But thinking about it, she could find a few plot holes in that story.. They had the technology to detect an astroid from light years away. If anything they could have destroyed the bloody rock before it reached the atmosphere.

She didn't trust the frost demon...

* * *

"You bastard, you think you can just leave for six months then come back out of the blue, then take me away from our planet, while speaking nonsense! You couldn't even be there for your sons birth!", she nagged him, in the cramped up pod, his head hurting from her words.

"I told you I was-", she interrupted him.

"Busy, I know, you always seem to be busy when it come to your responsibility.",

"I don't see how it's my responsibility.."

"You got me pregnant you dope!", she spoke emotionally.

He shook his head, the guilt began to eat away at him. "Yeah, I'm.. sorry.", apologizing wasn't something he did normally. He cleared his throat. "But something serious has come up and that's our main priority right now.",

"..and that, you just kidnap me from the hospital and forget to tell me what's so important that we have to leave our home planet, in this stuffed pod!", she squirmed in the pod emphasizing her point.

"I don't feel like saying much, however...", he paused looking for the correct words to say. "Frieza is going to attempt to to eradicate our entire race. Soon, he'a going to blow up the entire I persuaded Zorn to go the most logical route and now we're going into hiding.", Gine blinked a tad bit as she absorbed what he said, her dark eyes blinking.

"Zorn agree to run away? That doesn't really sound like something..",

"It's not running, it's choosing to fight another day, we need to get stronger before confronting Frieza", he grunted "I thought you of all people would understand.",

"No, I understand perfectly, you can't take everything head on, somethings take time and progress.",

He nodded at her words "Now I remember why I chose you as my mate.", he spoke warm, which of course surprised her but caused her to smile anyways.

"Tell me why we're going to Namek again?", she spoke causing him to incline his head with hers beside him.

"I wanted to go there to train before going to see kakarot, it however is a much longer trip, but the being their have a decent power so it'd be the ideal place for me to train.", He explain, she gave him a concerned expression "Don't worry they're a gentle race, they won't be too hostile.",

* * *

Bardock was cautious as they touched down on the the namekian planet. Something was off, the sky was pitch black! That didn't make any type of sense considering that there was not one cloud in the sky. This wouldn't be an issue on any other planet, but the fact that this planet was orbited three stars irked the warrior.

"Bardock, I'm confused.", she spoke in an uncertain voice. He was confused too, to tell the truth. "I didn't know planet Namek had day and night.", he shook his head at her statement.

"It doesn't...", the pod crashed into the surface of the planet at that, sending dirt flying into the atmosphere. "Gine, I don't like the feeling of this..", the pods hatch opened and Bardock the father of Kakarot and Raditz hoped out. His eyes scanned the area, dark and gloomy. Either they had landed on the wrong planet, which would be the computers fault or something was totally off.

"Bardock..", she called for him, he lifted his hand acknowledging her, before speaking. "Stay with the pod, I'm ganna go check this shit out..", He pressed the button on the side of his scouter as he he searched for any powers on the planet.

"I think we should just leave, this isn't exactly our business.",

He sighed "I'm curious about this phenomenon, just wait for me here. I'll be back.", he finished speak as he picked up on a few powers only a small distance away,

"Stay safe Bardock", she spoke before he shot off into the dark atmosphere in the direction of the beings, who'm of which, might he add have quite a decent amount of powers. She was a good mate he concluded and in that moment regretted being the way he was to her. But he'd ponder about this later.

After a few minutes Bardock found himself in the center or a small Namekian village. The village looked devastated and disserted, something was terribly wrong here and he felt it. The erie sound of the wind that brushing past him as he walked through the small village didn't help either.

"This is where the powerlevels came from.", he muttered, hitting the button on the scouter about, only to have inconclusive results. "Piece of junk.", The sayian said to himself, speaking to nothing or no one in particular. He continued his search through the village, walking outside in between the small buildings. He concluded that there had been some sort of battle here.

His eyes narrowed, only feet away lay the motionless green figure of what he assumed to be one of the planets inhabitants. It's body covered in lacerations and green liquid. It must be a Namekian considering that it's features met the description of the Namekians.

He continued onward, observing the damage. He was moments away from entering a near by building, but halted. His eyes keenly picked up on movement from their corners. He had little time to react as a quick fist nearly pounded into his jaw. The green fist seemed to belong to that of a namekian, the first connected with the small building he was about to enter, successfully shattering it. He performed a back flip elegantly landing a safe distance away.

"You'll pay for what you bastards did to our people!", he spat. Now he knew that there was something wrong with his damn scouter, then Bardock realized his statement. What'd he do? "What I did to your people?",

The namekian rushed him, not letting him continue a quick yellow concentration of energy forming into it's palm before he tossed it at Bardock. "Childs play.", he said before quickly swatting the beam away. It landed quite a distance away before exploding.

Two more Namekians appeared out of thin air, each respectivly to Bardock's left and right. He took to the sky, he'd rather fight while flying.

They said nothing before sending a barrage of punches and kicks his way, he blocked each of rapid attacks with ease as the third one from early joined in.

Getting tired of the rather weak barrage of fists he charged his KI to a maximum releasing all his energy at once. This sent the three Namekians flying as they hit the dirt, leaving craters in their path. The battle was over as soon as it started, he was a tad bit disappointed with, his will to fight tainted by weaklings.

The Sayian descended to the ground. He trotted over to one of the injured Namekian, his clothing was tattered and purple blood trickled down his forehead.

"You fiend, you'll pay for your sins..", he spat.

He shook his head crossing his arms.

"Look, I don't know what 'sin's you're talking about, but I'm not responsible for any of them.", he explained, the green injured being's eyes gazed up at the triumphant warrior.

"Don't fucking lie, you're with them, you and your friends killed our people!",

It obviously something abnormal was occurring on the planet, he kept his gaze on the namekian.

"I don't know who 'them' or 'they' are but one I have no friends..",, -Anymore at least.- he spoke nonchalantly. "Two, I just arrived on this planet..",

"Yeah right, you bastard.", he coughed the words out, raising his hand as he prepared to send a Ki blast Bardock's way. The low class prepared himself for the on coming attack.

"Wait!", The Namekian paused and surprisingly didn't fire his beam, Bardock turned his head in the direction of the sound, he spotted the second Namekian of the three floating, his body injured but he was floating just above the surface of the now dark grass "This man..sayian isn't one of them.",

"But, look at him, he's an outsider!", he retorted, his teammate waved his his head as he closed the gap between him and Bardock.

"Not every outsider is hostile, and look, this stranger doesn't have one of those strange symbols on his forehead.", the namekian who was defiantly much older than the others turned to Bardcok. "We apologize for attacking you so, we should've been more aware of our enemy.";

"No harm done, just next time you might not be so lucky.", his smiled at own his words.

"But his power is like theirs, he might even be stronger, elder", He dragged himself out of his crater before floating towards the one he considered elder.

Theirs?

"Indeed, but they are not acquainted..", the elder replied to the much younger green being. Bardock watched the elder closely as he floated in deep thought. He considered leaving then and there but his curiosity about who ever attacked them kept him stuck to the his spot.

"Sayian are you friend or foe?", the other one to the elders side question him as the third and final Namekian joined the three.

"Do not be so rude, nail.", Bardock was quickly losing interest. "I'm neither friend nor foe, just know that if you attack me again I will kill you.", he paused in thought.

"But you're not with them?", The Namekian who was named Nail questioned sternly.

"I'm not, however I'd like to know more about 'them'..", He raised an eyebrow when they hesitated. He noted that they probably would rather not speak about it.

"They are a bunch of bastards who began to slaughter our race!", Nail cried.

"What were they wear, did they have on the same attired as myself?", Bardock inquired. It was imperative that he learn their identities, if it were any of Frieza's men then this just got personal.

"No their clothing was random.", remarked the elder "But what was really strange were the markings on their foreheads.",

"Markings?", he had never heard of such thing.

"Now thinking back they, who slaughter our people had strange markings on their foreheads. We have little more information about them.", The elder clutched his fists in pain, obviously the memory of the situation hurting him. "They were shaped like an..'M'.",

Taking that into to consideration, Bardock could conclude that, who ever had done this to the planet, were not part of the planet trade organization.

"They came out of no where, it was so unexpected, they attacked mercilessly and without any words they just attacked. We fought in defense, with all we had! But they were much too strong, on a whole different level! and they stoleour most prized possession..We can only assume that's what they were after..", The elder became emotional, so much that he began to sweat. "If they're able to get the password, they already collected-...", he paused, Bardock noticed that it was forced. "Perhaps I've spoken too much.",

They didn't trust the sayian obviously, but he didn't exactly care. He was more curious about these mark beings.

"Where are 'They' now, where can I find them? ", he asked cracking his knuckles.

It was Nail who spoke "We have no idea, we can't sense them anywhere, however-.", Nail also stopped, clearly hiding something.

"You're not planning on fighting them, now?", the elder questioned almost fearfully.

"Elder sir, he defiantly has a higher power level than anyone on this planet, he might stand a chance.",

Bardock grunted, irritated. "Not only will I fight them but I'll defiantly kill them.

"Then we'll have to inform him about the Dragon balls.", he spoke as if he didn't wish to tell the young warrior, however the elder nodded "It can't be helped, Nail explain.",

He began explaining the fundamentals about the the Dragon balls, starting with the wishes and ending with the great elder Guru. (*)

The story sounded stupid and al almost fantasy, but he of all people knew, after the new powers he had obtained on his last mission under Frieza's orders.

"It may sound weird..",

"Dragon balls? Where have I heard that before?", he muttered, which they seemed to have picked up with their super hearing.

The elder cleared his throat, bring the sayians attention to him "They have already gather the Dragon balls in an attempt to make a wish, however they need a namekian who speaks our native language to make any wishes.",

"Which is why the sky is black, the Dragon balls caused it.", remarked Bardock.

"Correct when you summon the Dragon it causes the sky to become extremely dark, and now they need a namekian to grant their wish. No one would dare talk and betray our people, which is why majority of the race has already been massacred. I fear our grand Elder Guru, is next. And if he's killed the Dragon balls will be render useless.

Bardock took in what he was saying, it was a sad to say the least. He had purged hundreds of planets, but never had he felt the pain of those being purged, after listening to them he sympathized. He knew how it felt to lose those close, like when he had lost his men to frieza's right hand man, Dodoria. He'd help..

"You want me to find this Grand Elder?",

The Namekia nodded at the sayian warrior "Yes, they will be where ever he is, the scarcity of our race has made them desperate! You must defeat them, you're our last and old hope.",

It was weird to say the least, he was actually considering helping these people that he barley knew. It was so unlike the sayian warrior, he couldn't believe himself.

"Consider it done.", he replied pride present in his vocals.

"Thank you sayian.", all three of them bowed respectively. "What is your name might I ask?",

He remained silent, the sayian wonder if he should give his name or not, would it be wise to do so? He smirked as he came to his decision. "It's Bardock.",

"AH, Bardock we hold you in the highest regards..",

He chose not to respond to that "What direction is the Grand Elder anyway?",

The Namkian named Nail pointed. "You should come upon a small flat mountain like structure, which houses a small dwelling, that where the Elder is.",

He nodded at the two, the other one remaining as silent as he was from the beginning he also nodded towards him. With no other words Bardock shot off in the direction of the Elder, leaving the three beings.

* * *

"Elder, is it wise to trust the fate of our race with that..Sayian?", Nail asked concerned.

"He's our best hope. Did you feel his power when we fought? I have all my faith in him..", his eyes stayed glued to his distant figure flying away into the dark sky.

Bardock..

* * *

***Hey guys, I actually liked this chapter, despite it being rather boring. Whatever..Just review and give me more feedback!**


	3. Chapter Two

_Word count: 2,535_

* * *

**A hero's Game**

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

His sayian blood boiled. Not from anger, by all means no. Quite the opposite actually. The prospect of an extremely powerful opponent, excited the sayian. You could consider it rather selfish, but the lone sayian wasn't only doing it for the trill; that was simply a bonus. Believe it or not the low class felt the need to help the namekians, of which were desperate. To ask a random stranger to help defeat opponents if which weren't his issue to begin with was rather irrational to him.

They were so intent on attacking him earlier, but decided to allow Bardock to venture off on his lonesome. It didn't add up exactly, but he didn't question it, he was too intent on investigating the strong opponents. If they were as strong as the Namekians hyped them up to be, that is.

He increased his speed, traveling in the direction Nail had told him to go via flight. "Bardock.. Come in Bardock- Tell me that you didn't to and get yourself killed.",

A masculine voice spoke kicking the sayian away from his inner thoughts. It sounded like Zorn the elite sayian that he had warned about Frieza's devious plan. He swiftly clicked the button his scouter activating the communicator.

"I'm not dead. I'm surprised to see that you're actually concerned..", he told the sayian. Zorn grunted from the other side of the communicator. "You were right, planet Vegeta is gone!", Bardock stopped mid-flight. He had seen this coming, he knew the ending results. So, why was he so shocked? He was angry, pissed off to a hard extent even.

"Were you able to get everyone off the planet?", the lone sayian asked totally concentrated on an answer.

"Well..", Bardock heard nothing from the other side of the line for a long moment.

That didn't sound good at all.

"For the most part our brethren were obedient and left the planet...", the lone sayian continued to listen he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"But a small amount got together and actually confronted Frieza himself.", he paused again the line quiet, this was obviously hard on the Elite sayian. Some sayians didn't exactly care for their fellow brethren, but considering his response that wasn't the case. Zorn seemed to be similar to Bardock in that aspect, and for that he gained respect points.

"They were defeated in one large attack, that annihilated the planet.", He gave out a large breath, his hands now fists. He thought he prepared for this, he had been prepared.. But hearing it now.

"However, Frieza thinks we're all dead, with the exception of a select few.. The princess included.",

"So she's still alive then, huh?", he muttered into the scouter.

"Yes, she'll have to stay with Frieza for the time being, and believe that we're all gone.", replied Zorn. "We have the element of surprise, but this is still a planet trade organization channel, right?",

"I suppose.", Bardock said, through the scouter.

"They can track us if you continue to use it, I recommend you destroy it immediately.",

He agreed with the terms, Frieza could easily find their transmissions. However..

"How'll we contact each other?",

Zorn went on into the scouter.."We won't... I'll find you, don't worry.", was his last response before the line went dead. Heeding the elite sayian's warning Bardock removed his scouter and swiftly crusher it in the palm of his hands with relative amount of ease. He continued his way towards the direction of the Grand elder Namekian.

* * *

Gine was beginning to see a pattern. He always ended up leaving her, no matter the situation there was something much more important to him than her. His Mate! It was rather depressing for the female sayian. She was always alone. And there were many things she regretted. For instance, she regretted letting them send her new born child away.. She regretting allowing Raditz more freedom than nessecssayry and for that she felt like a horrible mother.

She shivered as a small cold rush of wind blew past her. The planet was dark, windy, and cold.. She hated the cold, almost as much as she hating fighting. It was ironic actually. A sayian who didn't absolutely love fighting. But truth be told, she was never really that great of a fighter anyway.

Suddenly her eyes picked up on movement to her far left, she brought her eyes towards the movement. She could clearly see a tall figure approaching the area.. Was it Bardock? The figure became increasingly close, Gine wasn't able to make up any facial features.

"Bardock?", she spoke softly ad the figure hovered over the woman, before descending slowly from the dark atmosphere to the blue grassy plains.

Her eyes widen in fear! The being before her was by no means Bardock.. It was a creature with tan skin, and a rather wide mouth. It was clad in white armour with long spikes point outward on each should in each respective direction. The thing that was most noticeable, was the small 'M' like symbol on the beings forehead.

"You're not a Namekian...", it spoke sinisterly.

She bit her lip in fear and said nothing in reply, she just simply stepping back.

"Oh well, I'll bring you with me anyway.",

With that the woman to flight attempting to escape the obviously dangerous creature. She went full speed into the dark atmosphere clearing away from the space pod in mere seconds. Despite this the being appeared in front of the girl, her speed obviously nothing compared to his, she should have expected it.

"Hm, a sayian running from a battle? That's new.", he chuckled.

She said nothing in response but instead charged a small concentration of energy before throwing it at the being. It met it's target exploding on contact. It was a futile fight as she felt a hard object coming into contact with her stomach. She spat out blood, realizing it to be the sinister beings fist. Before all she could see was darkness and void.

* * *

It was a sudden and unexpected attack, that even his keen eyes hadn't picked up on. He had been blasted with a huge beam of energy, his skin burning from the intense concentration of Ki. It slammed him into the Namekian ground, exploding on impact. His skin ripped as blood poured from his wounds.

He quickly recovered acceding into the sky. Searching for the source of the attack..

"A sayian on planet Namek? What an odd phenomenon.", a deep voice chuckled, "No matter, you have nothing to do with our future plans. However, I can't simply let you live.",

He smirked, this opponent seemed powerful. The being was pink with broad Shoulders and extraordinary long ears. What excited him the most was the small 'M' shaped symbol which sat in the center of his forehead.

"You Must be one of the people responsible for the death of the people of this planet", Bardock began before taunting.."I'll make you pay for your sins!",

"Hm, sayians seem to be all talk, but when it comes down to it they're not all that strong. Rather weak actually.", he smirk devilishly.

Bardock's eyebrows twitched, how dare he disrespect his race like that? The sayians were proud warriors! "I wonder about that actually..", he retorted.

The pink being seemed to ignored that statement. "Hm, you must not know who I am sayian.", he continued to chuckle.

"I couldn't care less actually.",

"Dabura the demon king, remember the name in the after life!", he spoke before charging the sayian. Dabura bombarded Bardock with ruthless fists, the sayian was only able to block a select few, the rest coming into contact with his face and body.

A Dabura sent for a swift punch towards the low class sayian. Bardock dodged it and caught the demon kings arm. The pink beings eyes filled with shock as Bardock lifted the demon over his shoulder throwing him towards the Namekian ground, sending a small energy blast following behind.

Dabura quickly teleported away from the attack, recovering from the toss. Sending a large blast of his own towards Bardock. Realizing the the attack was too large to deflect the sayian side stepped as the blast traveled past him faster than an speeding bullet.

"Your moves are much more impressive than my first preconception. It's rather surprising..", he praised the sayian as his prior attack exploded the flash adding light to the sky for a short period of time.

"You'll see that I'm chocked full of surprises.",

"Quite.. But I think it's only fair to inform you that I'm holding back.", his hands raised up as if he was a child caught in some sort of lie. He chuckled for a short period of time. Bardock smiled in his direction, their heads inclined. This caused the king of darkness to stop laughing, "No, one in the universe can surpass my true power, my masters will will be carried out.. You are a minor inconvenience!", with that Dabura released his apparent true power. White aura surrounding him, seeming to create it's own wind blow harshly into the scarred sayians face.

He crossed his arms, he didn't have his scouter, nor did he have the ability to sense people's power. It was impossible for him to know this demon's true strength, and considering this he it all came down to trial and error. He would just have to go to his full strength and see if it contested that of the pink demon's.

Bardock charged up significantly his power rising, both beings hovered as their will power alone caused the planet to quake. Strong winds were released from both the Sayian and demon respectively.

Then both being gave one last final roar before releasing all of their energy at once simultaneously reaching their maximum strength.

The two stood starring at each other both motionless. Then suddenly, Bardock rushed Dabura, his fists colliding with the demons face sending him to the floor. The demon backflipped into the ground landing on his feet breaking a crater at the same time. But Bardock was relentless as he sent a rapid attack of pinches and kicks all of which connecting with the demon. The ground shook and buckles every-time his fists connected with the demon.

He finished with a quick of which sent Dabura flying back into the atmosphere. Bardock rushed forward with his full speed catching the large demon's ankle with his hands. He began to swing the demon around in a circle, increasing speed with each complete round. Dabura helplessly spun as Bardock feeling as if he reached a perfect speed released the Demon sending him barreling into a near by mountain. The mountain collapsed and shattered from the force.

Bardock wasn't done. His hands stayed as his side as a glowing blue aura glowed from within. His body shook as she pushed all his energy towards his two palms, he charged his attack putting everything into. Visions of his teams dead motionless bodies flashed through his head. Images of a destroyed planet Vegeta flashed through his mind.

"This is the power of a low class sayian, one who's power even rivals that of the most powerful elites! HERE HAVE IT ALL.", he cried putting every ounce of his energy into the attack, he fired the beam.

it traveled towards the mountain where Dabura was momentarily recovering. The demon's eyes widen in shock as the attack zoomed in on him, obviously faster than he could anticipate. The attack hit, sending a blind flash of light throughout the planet, the skies became bright again for a second as his attack exploded ten fold of that of any other attack he'd ever used. Namek shook violently, the attack shattering rock and gusting up a wind that knocked the sayian to his butt.

It was over as soon as it ended. The mount which once stood tall and promising no longer present, however instead in it's place, a large crater. Bardock smirked as he struggled to his feet, his pride an all time high. It seemed his power was much more than the demon could handle.

He shook his head, realizing his mistake, the smirk leaving his face. He had used up all his energy. And if he remember correctly the Namekians had mention more invaders, this had just been one, he was in no shap..

His eyes widened as he watched a pink figure hover slowly out of the crater. "No fucking way..", he muttered. Dabura wasn't dead, and Bardock had been reckless, he was out of energy, he couldn't continue fighting. "Damnit... It.", he said between breaths.

The demon held his arm in pain, a smile prone on his fist despite this fact. "Now it's my turn!", He was barley done with the statement when Dabura slammed a heavy kick into Bardock's stomach. The sayian coughed out blood, his body not able to anticipate or retaliate. He fell down to his knees.. The demon charged a small ball of aura.

"It's too late to bow now, sayian!", Bardock couldn't reply his body empty of energy and pain throbbing throughout his body. He had been reckless, and now he was paying the price!

Dabura pressed his Ki blast into the sayians face. He flew back a short distance away, crashing into the dark blue grass, face first. He lay his face full of dirt. He had little to no energy left, he couldn't even defend himself.

Bardock felt sudden pain slam into his back. The low class sayian grunted. "Fuck you..", he gritted the words through pain.

He chuckled, "Well, it's been fun, but as I said earlier; you're a minor inconvince in our true plans.", The demon's good hand extended forward, a piercing blue energy blast charger up. Bardock couldn't more, couldn't get Dabbura off of his back. He struggled in vain. It was over!

He remember all that he had lost, his friends; Tora, Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh. He had promised himself that he wouldn't die until he avenged them. His hands dug into the grass.. He had lost, his power wasn't enough.

Gine... His mate, he had left her, the poor girl was probably still waiting for him. Which she seemed to do a lot of. He actually felt bad about that..

"I'm sorry Gine, Raditz..Kakarot..", he muttered to himself. If only he wore stronger.. If only..

Suddenly, the weight of the beings leg was lifted off of Bardock. What?

The sayian watched through blurry eyes as a figure landed in front of him, his feet the last thing he view before he lost any type of consciousness.

* * *

***Let me state this before I get complaints. I have made some characters Powerlevels significantly Lower than normal while others are significantly higher, it's for the sake of the story and the lath I wish the plot to continue on. With that being said I think I'll make a Power-level list.**

**Powerlevels:**

**Bardock(Suppressed): 18,955**

**Bardock(Full-power): 45,000**

**Dabura(Suppressed): 19,000**

**Dubura(Full-power): 47,000**

**Gine: 3,400**

**?: 35,000**

**Zorn(Prologue): 18,997**


	4. Chapter Three

_Word count: 2,034_

* * *

**A hero's game**

**Chapter three:**

* * *

His feet touched the ground floor, dark charcoal eyes daring, analyzing his foe. The being who had been able to successfully, as you could say destroy Bardock the sayian that had attempted to help save their planet lay motionless only feet away. Nail had arrived just in time, saving what he assume to be an unconscious sayian. He knelt down becoming level with Bardock as he felt his neck searching for the vital sign of life known as a pulse.

"He's just out cold.", he muttered to himself, stepping back from the motionless sayian. Bardock would be alright, he was simply extremely exhausted having drained majority of his energy. His eyes went towards the pink being with rather long ears that pointed outwards. It held it's chest in pain obviously injured from it's previous battle with the sayian. The 'M' like symbol on his head gave a clear indication of who he was.

"You're one of those filthy wretches that killed my people and took our Dragon balls!", He felt his anger increasing, as his power also began to skyrocket with it.

The pink demon like being back away in fear his eyes widening like golf balls. He stood glaring at the being. He seemed to gain courage as he stopped in his tracks, his fists tightening. He growled.."Namekians shouldn't have that must power, impossible!", disbelief in his voice.

He continued to stare at his weakened foe. "You've committed unforgivable sins against my people, and for that you'll pay the ultimate price!", he charged forward reaching his enemy in only seconds , his fists slammed harshly into his face causing the being to be crushed into the ground below him. Blood sprayed out of his mouth like a sprinkler. His fists impaled the demon, blood flowing river like from the freshlyopened wound

Nail grabbed the being by his neck lifting him into the sky.

"You fool, killing me will help you achieve nothing!", he laughed through a mouth full of red liquid, psychotic in a sense. "My master will stop at nothing until he's revived the ultim-..", his words stopped suddenly as he gargled on blood while gasping for air, as the vengeful Namekian began crushed his throat. He grabbed Nail's hands attempting to break free of the grasps, albeit it was futile as the pink demon became weak.

"There's nothing more to be said..This is for my people, the Namekian race!", Nail spat increasing the amount of pressure on his throat tenfold. Dabura's struggles stopped. His body became limp, as he fell backwards life leaving his body death finally settling into it's new dwelling. He lay motionless in a pool of crimson red liquid.

* * *

A swirl of cold air brushed past. Her vision was blurred as she felt her consciousness and awareness returning. Gine felt the cold ground below her, as she found herself unable to detach her hands from each other. Her legs struggle to move as she found her feet also unable to move. Her legs and hands were bound together! And judging her inability to move these were some sort of Ki restraints.

Fear struck the young mother as she remember the situation that had transpired earlier. The atmosphere around her was dark and cold, the only source of light seeming to come from quite a distance from her. She cursed the being that had defeated her so easily, she hated fighting to be honest. And she also resented herself for being such a way.

He eyes went back to the light source. She couldn't comprehend what the light was emanating from.

"I see you're awake, little sayian.", a soft voiced echoed through her head.

Gine stopped her struggle in surprise, pausing as fear also struck her. Was she mad? She was in total denial, refusing to believe she was hearing voices, refusing to believe that she was in this situation.

"Your power is lower than I'd like, however we can increase that..", Her head began to pound with lightning striking pain. THROB! She yelled out in agony screaming towards the heavens, here screams reaching out towards no one in particular. Something was happening to her.. She didn't know what, who or why? But this...pain was so intense, she felt herself losing control of her body. She struggled as the pain increased, "Bardock..", she muttered softly tears flowing down the sides of the female sayian's face, before she felt her consciousness dissipate, and there was only blackness.

* * *

The elite sayian's fists busted through the last of the cold army soldier, his body falling dead to the floor. The death of so many was relief to the sayians, their objective more important than the lives of many. He gazed out towards his fellow sayians, their eyes strained on him as he defeated the last soldier. They cheered at his easy victory, the victory of which extended towards all sayians, a victory that would come to be only one of many.

His hands extended forward as he hovered above his army, he swiftly pressed his fists to his chest. "This is only the beginning of a new era! An era of new rulers!", he declared, the cheers and roars reaching maximum amounts of peaks.

* * *

His vision was blurred to such an extent that nothing seemed to be Eligible. He blinked his eyes attempting to clean up his distorted vision, a sharp pain in his back. He attempted to get to his feet, but in that instant his legs became as weak and fragile as jelly, before he fell face forward into the Namekian grass.

He was alive, someone.. Or something had saved his life. He was wholeheartedly grateful to still have his life, moments ago he was sure of his on coming doom.

Bardock blinked a few times his vision slowly returning as he was able to make out the figure above him.

Shaking his head he grabbed towards the sky successfully bringing himself to his weak feet. Pain shook through his back, but he ignored it turning his attention to the figure.

"You're that Namekian with the elder... ", he said realizing the being's identity

He nodded, "I felt both your powers converging and it was absolutely tremendous, and when I felt your power begin to fall, I felt it was only right to help you.",

He was still weak from his previous endure, he probably wouldn't be able to fight at his true potential for awhile. He squeezed his hands into fists trying to get the feeling in his palms to return, despite the fact that he had lost the sayian was calm.

He chuckled softly "Thanks, if it weren't for you then I'd more than defiantly would have met my demise.",

"It's the least I can do for you not only sparring my life, but single handily fighting out enemies.", Bardock nodded a small smirk reaching on his face. There was only one thing he was curious about. His eyes shot around the dark atmosphere and dark blue grass. His eyes narrowed on the non moving figure of the pink long eared demon know as Dabura.

"I took care of it..You did quite a number on him if I were able to defeat him so easily.",

"Heh, I wasn't enough to beat him..", he gave a solemn soft grunt. He walked towards the pink motionless being dropping down to the floor and feeling it's pulse. After confirming it to be deceased, he stood gazing at the 'M' like symbol.

"That symbol on his forehead...", Bardock spoke not sparing the Namekian known as Nail a glance. "...what exactly does it mean?", The Namekian remained silent for a small portion of a second. "I'm not sure...", he finally spoke nonchalantly. Bardock nodded his back facing the Namekian being. "...all I'm sure of is that everyone of them has the same exact symbol, across their forhead.", Nail concluded.

He closed his eyes in thought.

"Maybe it indicates some sort of gang...mercenary group? They're trying to get wishes from those dragon balls, right?", he faced Nail his eyes now open as he finally acknowledged the Namekian.

The Namekian raised his head towards the sky, ignoring Bardock as he brushed past him. Bardock raised an eyebrow in question as the Namekian tensed in anger. Curiousity built in the pit of the sayians stomach.

"What, what's the matter?", he asked approaching Nail, who's veins were popping out so intensely that Bardock was more than sure that his head was close to damn near exploding.

"I sense something coming, and their power is...intense. Just as strong as that demon, I'm sure of it!", Nail was looking into the sky, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

The thought of some as strong as Dabura made him cringe. He was weak and probably couldn't fight at his full potential, which angered him to a minimal. Here according to the Namekian, was a rather strong opponent of which Bardock had the opportunity of fighting and he couldn't even put in all his effort.

"As strong as Dabura you say, you're kidding me right?", he shook his head, his body still trying to recover.

"No, their almost exactly equal in power.",

The being became present in the dark mysterious atmosphere. Light emanating as it raced towards the two, it was a far distance away.

"I'm not at my full strength, we'll have to fight him together.", the sayian told the Namekian warrior, cracking his neck in perpetration as he did so.

"I was ganna say the same thing.",

They watched intently, both warriors in a calm sense of reality as they waited for their foe to reached their destination. It became larger as his closed in on the sayian and Namekian respectively before finally it flew past the two with great speed, wind following swiftly behind.

It stopped, it's back towards the two as they starred at the being in anticipation. Bardock took the time to observe his opponent. He was a tall slim being, clad in a white armour with two sharp like rods pointing out from each shoulder.

No one spoke a word as it silently stalked towards the remains of the demon king. His forehead viewable, finally revealing the 'M' like symbol. It fell forwards dropping to it's nears as it felt the demon's neck feeling for any signs of life.

It stood to it's feet..

"Dabura...You lost to a Namekian and a dirty sayian?", He faced the two, a smile visible.

"You better watch who the fuck you're calling dirty...", Bardock threatened.

"Ahh, now I see..", he approached the two, as both sayian and Namekian got into their fighting stances. "..you're with that female sayian, aren't?",

His eyes widen at the words. "Yeah, she seemed to be quite lonely when I found her, now she's our master's property.", Gine? His body shook, they took Gine..

"What did you do to my mate!?", he shouted at the being his fists clutching his glaring death like.

"You're mate huh?", he chuckled as he began to circle the sayian and Namekian, Bardock's fury and anger were at an all time high.

"Nothing really, we just made her better.. We made her one of us..", he spoked confidently sticking the middle finger up as he taunted the two.

"Bardock, keep a leveled head..We need to find the Dragon and...", the sayian ignored him as he felt pure anger burning through him like a wildfire. The pain and weakness sub siding as he felt power rush through every fiber of his being, every single muscle tense!. Anger which dwelled in his body building to a boiling point. "Gine I-", And with that he exploded with pure energy, a blue aura surrounding him as he released all his power. Sending shock waves throughout the planet and creating a large devastating crater in his wake. Winds that rivaled that of a hurricane blew in every direction. What did they do to her?!

* * *

***I can defiantly say without a doubt that although I am not getting many review or that my story is running rather slow, that this is by far my favorite fanfic out of the many I have written. I'm actually proud that I appear to be improving in my grammar and writing skills! At-least that's how I feel..**

***Anyways, we'll be out of Namek and off to Earth in the next few chapters, just a heads up and the story should kick of greatly from there. And that concludes this chapter of A Hero's game. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter Four

_Word count: 2,050_

* * *

**A hero's game**

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

Light years beyond the events taking place on Namek...

A small child with an abnormal tail rested solemnly, having suffered recently from head trauma. The injury occurred as a result of the child attempting to grab an apple. The child, fell more than 34 feet from a drop which most certainly should have killed the infant. To Gohan's surprise, the weird child he discovered in a space pod had survived. Albeit his severe state, he had still be able to survive such a tragic event.

He watched the slow peaceful breathing of the injured infant..This child was truly special..

* * *

Bardock asked no further questions as his feet swiftly left the ground dashing towards the being. Nail's voice rolled out in protests but the stubborn sayian acted little on rational thought, and instead emotion. His palms came forward a deep blue emanating from the center as he fired off a concentrated ball of energy. The being teleported avoiding the attack which exploded in the far distance before reappearing being the sayian sending a powerful kick towards the warrior. Bardock anticipated this and blocked an on coming foot aimed directly for his chest. His hands clasped around the large lipped aliens legs, his hold seemingly permanent.

"My mate, explain.", he hissed dangerously, venom rolling off his tongue. The alien broke free from Bardock's grasps, skidding backwards. A look of surprise on it's face obviously not expecting so much power. He landed a safe distance from the enraged sayian.

"You're of no importance to me right now, sayian.", it pointed a finger towards Bardock before reverting it towards Nail, large lips in a huge grin."You on the other hand Namekian, have exactly what I need.",

The atmosphere filled with intense will-power, Bardock contained his anger as Nail approached putting a hand forward to hinder the sayian from rampaging further.

"I'll kill this bastard!", he growled. Nail ignored the low class warrior "What exactly is it that you need, might it be my knowledge of my people's language?!", he growled fire with every word.

The alien held his hands up in a joking manned, a small grin on his face "It's either that or we kill the rest of your race..Not many of your people left..And I'm 100% sure your leader isn't faring so well.",

"Are you referring to our grand elder?", Nail inquired.

The being laughed sadistically, causing a shiver to rush down his spine.

"Yeah, that fat lard of shit!", he roared sending a Ki blast streaming towards the two warriors. The being who was associated with Dabura teleported, his figure disappearing as Nail deflected the ki blast sending it a far distance forward.

The being reappeared behind nail, a barrage of fists speeding rapidly towards Nail. Bardock saved the Namekian, coming in between the attack at the two exchange blows at speeds incomprehensible to the untrained eye. Bardock received a heavy fist to the face, un-coordinating him as he also received a devastating kick to the chest. He slammed into the ground, coughing a small amount of blood.

Nail quickly took Bardock's spot grabbing the alien by the back of his neck catching it by surprise. "What the..", it questioned as nail harshly tossed him into the air. Shot off into the distance as the Namekian sent a yellow orb of concentrated energy, which followed his body before successfully impacting with the being.

The attack exploded but seemingly did little to nothing to their foe. Bardock rose to his feet, he glided towards the Namekian inclining their shoulders as they stood rigidly next to each other, both ready for an incoming attack.

"Stay light on your feet, his power just shot up like a rocket! That boost of energy you got is nothing in comparison.", Bardock nodded at his ally's attempt at keeping their morale leveled. "Yeah...yeah, he's tuff! But it's nothing I haven't handled before...and besides...He took my Gine!", His blood boiled with anger, rational thought the only thing keeping him from fighting reckless. He knew from experience that fighting from pure emotion than common sense was a mistake made by many. He refused to be even a fraction of that uncountable number!

Their enemy appeared behind them twin beams of Ki escaping from his hands, it smiled hungrily with destruction doing so. Bardock dash slide to his left avoiding the two incoming attacks, Nail took to the atmosphere.

The sayian and Namekian duel circled the man as soon as Bardock took flight, the evil tattooed being glanced at both of them from each of their respective positions. Both allies nodded towards one another before rushing their foe with blinding speed. They relentlessly attacked fists and legs hitting it simultaneously. The alien attempted to block both of Bardock and Nail's barraged of rapid fists and kicks but he came short to an uppercut towards it jaw courtesy of a certain sayian low class.

The alien flew back from the hit blood tickling down his lip.

"Now I see why Dabura lost to the likes of you two.", Both Namekian and Sayian continued their attack. "Your teamwork is almost near perfect for people of two different species...", A jab from a certain alien connected with Bardock's face phasing the Sayian as the being sent a quick elbow into Nail's gut before kicking him a distance away. Bardock grunted seeing his partner swatted away as such. "... It's sickening that you two think that you can stand up to someone such as myself!...",

Bardock blocked a few quick punches before returning the favor, each of which were also blocked. "...me Puipui, one of the greatest warriors the universe has ever-", Pupui gauged as a yellow streak of energy hit him square in the back breaking the warrior from his fight with Bardock. Nail appeared shortly, arms crossed as he floated nonchalantly towards the sayian.

"What a let down, I was sure you'd be more of a challenge. I must've made a huge error.. .", the Namekian taunted as he watched the being descend to the floor.

"I could have finished him...", Bardock called out to Nail, shrugging as Puipui's alien figure slammed into the grass a crater forming. It didn't matter really, their opponent was strong, but yet weaker than he anticipated.

Bardock disappeared and reappeared with his palm around the so called Puipui, lifting his body into the air. Puipui's eyes widen realizing the huge power increase Bardock just undertook "Listen, I'm not exactly the most sociable person, your rambling was getting really annoying, I honestly almost zoned out", Pupui grabbed his arm attempting to break free of the warrior's grasp, but Bardock increased his hold on his neck not allowing him to recover. "I cared the minimal amount about your rambling, but there was this one thing about what you said that made me particularly curious.", he paused as his hold on the tattooed being Increased. "If you're one of the most powerful warriors in the universe, then what does that make me?",

He watched as the light in Puipui's eyes began to dim, the being continued to struggle Bardock's overall true power coming into play. "What are you guys, what is your purpose and of course..", his strength increased for a swift second. "Where is my MATE!?", he released his grip on the being who at this point had lost almost all color in his face from the lack of air.

He gasped for the vital compound known as air, coughing and feeling his bare neck. Bardock eye him cautiously. "Go on!", the sayian became very impatient.

The being took in a few more huge breaths, sweat tickling down the side of his head.

"My..master...", he went on seeming to catch his air intake, but stopped mid statement.

"Your master...", Nail interjected into the conversation, fire in his voice as he landed beside Bardock "Condones the slaughter of innocent people!",

Bardock stopped the Namekian from moving forward, anger present in his eyes. The two seemed to swap positions, Bardock now the voice of rational thought.

"I understand your emotion, I lost my planet recently and some of my people...it's terrible just simply terrible. I know!", An emotion Bardock couldn't distinguish himself raged throughout the sayian warrior. Pride? He just couldn't put a finger on it, but it was...

"The thought of your people being beaten, tortured and killed thanks to this asshole and his master...infuriates you.. Me too. But, now we need answers.",

..._exhilarating_.

Nail took two steps his anger seeming to subside as he fell silent, his eyes traced the dark sky. Breaking the silent he spoke; "Someone's heading our direction... Where are the Dragon balls!", Nail yelled at the frightened and semi-injured being who's power-level had become horribly insignificant as the battle progressed on.

Puipui shook his head "My master.. Will have both of your heads!",

"Look out it's coming in hot!", Nail warned. Both Bardock and Nail dashed escaping a huge Ki-blast by only seconds. Dirt grass and ruble shot into the sky, the dark atmosphere becoming fill with dust making it incredibly hard to see. The attack from the unknown figure permanently silenced Pupui.

Bardock slide a short distance away, his feet skidding against the dirt as he searched for his ally. Nail had escaped the the attack his eyes narrowed at the sky, he could detect energy so of course he knew. Bardock promised himself he'd learn that technique before continuing with any of his goals, his eyes followed Nails. He inclined his face with the Namekian's trying to see who he saw, their next opponent.

The attack was mediocre at best, but considering their first two leads were dead. They'd have to get the answers out of this new foe! The dust began to settle, as they waited patiently. He could barely see the small figure of the being.

When the dust completely cleared he stood rigid blinking repeatedly. disbelief and dismay the two most abundant emotions Bardock felt, his eyes must've been playing tricks on him. He was in denial.. There was absolutely no way.

"Let's get this over with quickly...", the oh so familar feminine voice spoke almost sadistically. It was filled with venom, something he would never associate with that voice.

He gazed up hurtfully at the beautiful figure of his mate now changed. The highlights of her eyes dark, an evil energy of some sort surrounding her. A small 'M' like symbol was printed neatly on her forehead.

"Gine...wh-what did they do to you!", The male sayian cried, the reality of the situation burning into his head.

She continued speaking totally ignoring the male sayian.

"Namekian...", she pointed towards Nail, inclining her head with his as she grinned devilishly. "...you're going to help us get our wish.",

* * *

The planet formerly known as Frieza 869 was under sayian control, Zorn gazed out towards his arm. His right hand, he was in charge now! He gazed out towards the vast amount of camps the spread across the red planet. His army had easily taken this planet, despite the cold army's heavy resistance their power proved to be too much. But still, Zorn new.. Even at this, even his people's impressive adaptation abilities and strength; the power to over come other civilizations. They still even at this weren't ready..

"Don't worry my king, we'll avenge our home! The same home that you fought so viciously to gain.", his eyes gazed into the orange atmosphere, thinking over the next few events that'll be taking place in the near future.

"But not yet..",

To think that a low class warrior saved the entire sayian race...

* * *

***Conclusion to this chapter of A hero's game.. And like I promised we'll be leaving Namek and heading towards the beginning of Dragon Ball in the next chapter.. Or rather towards the middle. So expect a time Skip!**

***Anyways, I thought this was an alright chapter. So please REVEIW!**


	6. Chapter Five(End of First Arc)

_Word count: 3,860_

* * *

***This chapter is the end of the first arc of this story which honestly you could say I dragged on longer than needed. Which explains why ending seems rather rushed and anti-climatic but, bare me I'm trying my best. This fic will only get more exciting as it goes on.**

**A hero's game**

**Chapter Five (End of Namekian Arc):**

* * *

Bardock couldn't pull his eyes away from it. The symbol, that symbol! The damn symbol, it was place formally and centered on the girls forehead. A flash of emotions raced through the sayian. Something dire had happened to the girl.

Nail looked towards Bardock, the same amount of confusion on his face. He must've realized that this was the same Gine he spoke about moments ago. He stood there the situation becoming more clear and visible.

"Not exactly a formidable opponent; this'll be rather easy. That is unless you wish to go about this some other way.", Nail spoke softly but loud enough for the sayian to hear, the Namekian obviously concerned for his newly found comrade.

"..unless of course... You'd rather be eliminated right where you stand, we could always find some other Namekian.", the changed female sayian, one of which Bardock considered his mate and mother of his children, spoke with darkness in every word.

"Your call, I can go either way.", the Namekian told Bardock.

His shifted his head towards Gine.

"I don't understand...Gine what happened to you!?", he yelled towards the heavens.

The girl no longer ignored him, turning her head so that it inclined with the male sayian's. She floated her eyes closing as she released a small sadistic chuckle.

"Bardock..", she began with a grin. He listened intently, Nail gazing on curiously from a distance.

"I"ve...always despised you.", she chuckled slightly turning all her attention away from the full blood sayian.

Sharp pain jabbed into the once cold sayian's heart...His head hung low as guilt and distaste filled the sayian. It was true, he had been a horrible mate, a terribly horrible father; to both his children. He left his mate, his mate who was barely a fighter..he left her to go off on his own for his own pleasure. Bardock cursed himself for being so weak, in almost every aspect.

It wasn't the true Gine!

"But that's not what's important anymore. We've summoned the dragon, now all we need is you Namekian.", she descended from the atmosphere landing clicks away from the distraught sayian and Namekian.

"I'll never betray my people, how dare you!", Nail hissed dangerously.

She chuckled softly.

"Either that or my master will simply force it from that disgusting slug back there..",

"You mean our Grand Elder", The native Namek growled.

"Call it what you must. The point if the matter is that either way we'll get our. See, we purposely didn't harm your 'Grand Elder' despite our knowledge of the Dragon Balls Being limited. We know he's a source of their almighty power.. The Dragon balls waited patiently for a certain amount of time, and my master is getting increasingly impatient; and considering how easy it was to despoil your people", She stopped talking a small breath.. "So I'll simply give you an ultimatum.",

"I'll never agree to any of your terms!", the proud Namekian warrior declared so.

She ignored him continuing her statement. "Either give us what we need to specify our wish, or you'll be forced to do so.",

"Or I just mop the floor with you now.. Your power is nothing to gravel about!",

"It's not my power you should fear.", she retorted.

Bardock gave a grunt "This master, he has the ability to manipulate people's minds?", Sayian fists clenched. "Where the fuck is the coward? If he's so powerful, then why is he hiding!?",

The now dark Gine remained motionless, her eyes gazing blankly into Bardock's. He knew she was still there, he knew it! But at the same time..

"Bardock, it's your call..",

The sayan inclined his head.

"Your Grand Elder, get to him. That was the original goal, now I'll stay here with her.",

"You're sure?",

Bardock nodded.

"Hm, it would seem that the Grand Elder does need me.", Nail acknowledged the sayain warrior with a nod, before taking off to the sky. The now possessed Gine attempted to give chase, but was easily hindered as Bardock teleported in front of her. His body blocking said possessed female from her target.

They started each other down, eyes analyzing both opponents.

"I don't exactly know how this works. But I promise you Gine, I will get you back to normal.",

The girl wasted no time sending her attack, jab towards the male sayians face. He evaded the attack though almost not ready for it. He side stepped giving the girl the edge to chase the Namekian.

"No you don't!", Bardock was swift as he grabbed Gine's airborn leg pulling the manipulated female down towards him. He grabbed her turning the girl around holding her arm in an uncomfortable position.

Before he knew it her small slender foot came into contract with his face, releasing her from his hold. She then shot a large load of Ki blasts at the sayian. He blocked the attacks which proved to do minor to moderate damage.

He vanished, reappearing a small distance away, hiding behind a small hill. Hopefully she didn't develop the ability to trace powerlevel, because God knows he Hadn't. Nail had to have been too far for the girl to catch up also, so Bardock was faring pretty great.

There was simply one question at this point.. How was he going to get his mate back.

* * *

Nail landed soundly on the outside of the Grand elders dwelling, from the moment he came within sniper distance, the Namekian had sensed the three powerlevels from within. One voice he recognized to be the beloved grand elder the other two however he didn't recognize.

He made sure to mask his energy, before approaching the large dwelling. His super sensitive ears picking up on conversation.

"I've lost two of my guys already..I'm ganna need that password.. Or trust me your kin will pay.",

"You wish to use my dragon balls for selfish and devious reasons, I cannot do anything that could change the course of the universe", a cough could be heard after finishing.

"You fool, I wish to be the Juncture of the Universe. All issues will be fixed through me, I have the true and divine answer! I cannot achieve this goal without a wish from the Dragon Balls.. I have already gathered all seven, now give me what I want before I lose the little patience I have.", one of the strangers spoke..

"Allow me to kill it, master.", the latter of the strangers spoke

"No, he's the source of the Dragon Balls power.. And he's losing life energy fast.",

"Everyone of my children you kill, is a burden on my heart..",

No, nail zoned out. They were in there with the grand Elder. Nail's hands clenched into a fist, he needed to do something.. Anything.

"It can't be helped, out goals will be postpones for now, kill him!",

Nail's eyes widen at the words. No!

The Namekian burst through the balls of the dwelling, his eyes peering on his targets. He rushed forward a small bullet sized concentrated strand of Ki blasted towards a small yellow alien like creature.

The being was cut off guard by the Namekian. Time seemed to slow down to a few frames per second. Nail knew it wasn't exactly the strongest being, but he also knew there was a catch to it.

The energy blast connected with flesh. However unfortunately it wasn't Nail's immediate target, but the other being who seemed to wear the same attire as Pupui.

He intercepted the attack to save his master, pushing it out of the way. As the energy shot through his body like a hot knife through butter.

"Nail..", came the voice of the Grand Elder, it was weak and course.

"I'm here to protected you Grand Elder.", he said stepping in front of the giant Namekians throne.

The being started at Nail.

"Ah, a survivor I see.", an orange clear mass surrounded the being as he began to levitate.

"You must be this supposed master I've heard so much about.", Nail spoke strong approaching the small being.

"Well, I don't like to brag..", he chuckled glaring at the Namekian.

"I don't know what you want, but I'm here to end it.",

"Nail, my time is limited..",the elder coughed aggressively.

"I don't suppose you'd give me the password eh, Nail?",

"I'll never betray my people.", he declared.

The being laughed coming face to face with Nail.

"Hm, well it can't be helped, your grand Elder is dying soon so the Dragon Balls will be rendered useless.",

He growled, as he heard a deep painful cough from the old Namekian.

"But remember the name Babidi.. the great warlock!", he winked at the the warriors, causing his eyes to narrow dangerously. And in that instant he lost his cool, a quickly charge of energy escaped his palms devouring the spot in which he'd been moments ago.

To Nail's Dismay it had disappeared well before he fire the attack off. His hand clenched as he turned back the elder.

"Grand Elder are you-", his words were cut short, dark eyes pupils widened split second before the sad realization of the situation came to surface. His heart became heavy with grief.

There the Grand Elder's lifeless body sat, motionless. His life energy totally drained, the Grand Elder creator of the Dragon balls, leader of the Namekian people was dead.

He starred on in grief. Before said Grief turned to pure rage..

"Where's that warlock scum!",

* * *

Bardock dodged Gine's exchange of fists, not once choosing to hit her. He refused to hurt the girl he still considered his mate. There was some way to save her, and despite the fact that he had no idea what exactly he was suppose to do, he refused to give up.

Bardock barley dodged a quick uppercut. Before the attacks just suddenly stopped. His eyebrows rose in confusion before the her body limped over before falling towards the ground. His eyes narrowed as he quickly intercepted the girls small frame, her body held bridal style in his arms.

"What the hell's going on...", Bardock muttered, the once dark atmosphere becoming a deep light green. "Whatever it is, things seem to be gradually returning to normal.", he told himself gazing down at the unconscious female in his arms.

* * *

_*Some time later_

The death of the Grand Elder had hit the remaining Namekians hard. The small bunch that had survived the ordeal grieved long and hard for their beloved father and majority of their people. Some were showing signs of depression, and anxiety hence why Bardock felt sympathy so for said beings. Regardless, life still has to goes on.

Gine had fell into a four day comatose state. Bardock stayed by her side throughout the whole entire thing! The markings on ber forehead slowly. Vanishing and the life in her eyes returned Gine he had come to love and the mother of his children. The moment she was awake, he instantly informed her of the whole entire situation, from her possession to explaining why he'd taken so long.. -His apology The remaining Namekians helped shelter sayians for Bardock's heroics. Both Bardock and Nail being deemed the saviors of Namek, the remaining elder of the people thanking both from the bottom of his heart. He didn't care for thanks though, he just simply did what he believed to be correct. That was the end of it.

His whole ideology had changed since the events of Planet Kanassa, ever since the psychic powers he'd received from that one kanassan, which allowed him to predict the ultimate demise of Planet Vegeta. He had been able to save majority of his fellow race. Unfortunately he was unable to save his squad, of which had been brutally murdered by Frieza's Elites, and Dodoria. Despite the fact that they had remained loyal and had done nothing to provoke such actions. But apparently their race had to pay for something they could have possibly done.. Sadly for Frieza he had failed horribly.

The sayians had made their selves at home with the Namekian's getting used to their customs and traditions and socializing with the people. -Well Gine did of course They gained the trust of the people, helped build their cities, and Bardock even trained some of them in self defense. His time there, which he estimated to be a year or two went by faster than expected.

Here they were moments away from leaving the green planet and it's people that had lost so much. But it was what Bardock saw fit, He'd stayed way longer than he intended. His true intentions his true reasons for arriving on the planet were barley achieved. He had gained power due to his previous fights, Nail had successfully taught him the ability to sense energy signals in the span of a week. And he had truly come to appreciate his mate. He'd honestly achieved more than he'd barganed for, but his primary object wasn't exactly met. It was acceptable he guessed.

They were finally leaving the the planet, the small sayain pod finally broke through the surface, releasing itself from the gravity of the planet. Bardock and Gine rested in the cramped pod, new feeling of responsibility filling the male sayian's head.

"Destination: Planet Earth", spoke the computer.

That was good to hear, his chest heavy with the anticipation of meeting his son, the same infant son he'd been able to see moments before confronting Zorn and King Vegeta's Elites. The sayian simply prayed that Kakarot hadn't eradicated the entirety of the race.

"We're going to see our son, I'm so excited.", the small female beside him squealed joyfully. Bardock made no move to respond, except verbally grabbing her by the waist with one hand and pulling her closer.

He wasn't exactly good at showing affection, but by God at least he was trying. It successfully proved to surprise the young female who more than gracefully accepted it.

* * *

*One month later!

The pod smashed through the blue atmosphere descending at at great speed, before crash viciously into the green surface. Smoke burst into the sky from the impact successfully creating a crater in the ground.

"What a beautiful planet..", the female cried with glee.

"Hm, it ain't much.",

Bardock had seen many planets in his day, they all tend to look the same despite their difference in features nowadays. One sun, so one could assume there was day and night. Low power energies, this planet could easily be purged if need be; the planet seemed primitive, considering no one had come to intercept. Like this seriously just came to a planet totally unauthorized, and nothing happened.

Bardock lifted himself and his mate from the space craft, his eyes gazed upon the scenery before setting her down.

It was a rather pretty planet with a deep light blue atmosphere, which respectively complimented the planets green grass.

His eyes gazed out into the sky, a pod of a certain amount of creatures flopped over head.

"Kakarot didn't complete his mission.", he spoke watching the creatures fly off towards the distance.

"Why do you say that; even so isn't that a good thing?",

"Both, that means something must've happened to him.", he spoke quickly going into action and lifting Gine into his strong arms again. He carried her Bridal style as he zoomed off into the distance.

"We're we going?", she inquired, as they raced through the blue planet.

"I sense a some-what decent power. I think it's Kakarot, which is surprising considering how weak he was when he was born!", he spoke over the cold wind rushing past.

It took little to no time for the Sayain couple to reach the source of the power, his eyes scanned the area. It was a green forest! Lush vegetation that were tall and hardy. But his eyes were prone on the small building consisting of one double door, and a sharp-pointed roof.

Two powers were emanating from the dwelling one extremely larger than the other, but neither could last very long against Gine let alone Bardock.

"Is this the place, you think our Kakarot's in there?",

He nodded, he'd forgotten she hadn't learned the ability to detect each energy. "That and someone else is with him.",

"Do you think he's alright, he's still a baby after all!",

"A sayian baby Gine, he can handle himself..", he spoke despite the fact that he knew his son wouldn't fair long against this person if need be.

"So do we just walk in, errh knock?",

Bardock scratched the back of his head, "I guess I'll just walk in, he's of no threat to me.", he shrugged it off taking a deep breath.

"But you're not one hundred percent sure he's in there.",

"Nope, but it's a huge possibility.",

"But tell me are you sure, I don't want to be rude and just barge in, this could be someone's home!",

He shook his head, "Let's just find out.", the full blooded sayain approached the doors his hand resting slowly on the door knob.

Before he could successfully open one side of the door, both rushed open slapping the sayian in the forehead. Smack! He was pushed back a few steps, pain rushing through his head seeing as he wasn't prepared. His forehead became red and enlarged with a bump, he rubbed it in pain.

"God damn it!.", he cursed, feeling the the enlarged part of his forehead.

"I'm terribly sorry for that.", a soft genuine apologetic voice spoke. "But it is common courtesy to knock on one's door before attempting to come inside.", Bardock's eyes landed on a rather small elderly man with a white mustache and an odd head wear over what the low class sayain assumed was lack of hair. He was also tailless.

"See I told you it would be rude to do so!", came the female sayian's voice as she came beside Bardock.

Bardock grunted.

"I'm so sorry for my mate's ill manners", The female sayain spoke sweetly.

"That's quite alright, we don't usually get visitors out here.", the old man said.

"I can see why.", Bardock muttered, gazing at his surroundings, of course he wouldn't get that many visitors the man was totally isolated. Assuming the rest of the planet wasn't like this.

"Which brings me to the question of; why you two have come to my silent dwelling.", the man inquired gazing at the two.

A twinkle sparkled in the mother's eye. "We're actually here in search of our son.",

The old man stared intently but remained quiet.

"This may sound rather weird, considering that you've probably never met an outsider before but. We're not of this planet, nor are we part of this solar system. Look, we're part of a galactic race of aliens called the sayian race, whose sole purpose was to purge and take full control of planets as of orders from a galactic overlord by the name of Frieza. Long story short, our infant son was sent here on a mission to to eradicate this planet little over a year ago, but for some odd reason he didn't complete his objective.", everything just rolled off his tongue as he remained nonchalant, his head still throbbing.

"Eradicate the planet.", the elder man repeated.

Gine's hands came up as she spoke shakily. "No, this is all sort of a lot to absorb. But understand we're not hostile in the slightest.",

Bardock sighed.. "Maybe this is a bit too much for him, but we wish to check your dwelling for our lost child.",

The old man remained silent, his hands remaining behind his back as he took in what the two sayians were trying to explain.

"I've seen many exotic things in my day, oh yes.", his eyes gazed on Bardock, his tail neatly wrapped around his waist.

"From the moment I sensed both of your abnormally large power to the movement I spotted your rather weird tail.", he paused. "There is no doubt from your resemblance that the child in my possession is yours.",

Well that went easier than the male sayian had expected. He had half expected to battle is way through the man. Which he almost wanted but knew would be of no challenge.

"One question though.",

Bardock raised an eyebrow while Gine replied "What might that be mister?",

"You two are of no threat to this planet?",

Bardock grunted in response, nodding while doing so. While Gine smiled before saying "Of course not, long story short we have a total different objective.", He nodded a warm trust washing over his face.

"This way.",

The man side-stepped his hands posturing for them to enter, both mates applied accordingly and enter the small dwelling. Gine grinned excitedly obviously overcome with joy. They both moved into the small house making their way towards the direction of their infant son Kakarot.

Finally, there he was his youngest son slept silently in a small bed like structure.

"I found him two years ago while strolling through the forest, it was weird that I found him in a weird spherical contraption and it was even more weird when I realized he had a tail. I found him and wholeheartedly took him home with me. Unfortunately he was rather aggressive, but he received a rather hearty injury to the head. I didn't think he'd make it but miraculously he did. His whole demeanor too, he's been a nice calm happy child since.", the man explain his situation. "I've come to love this child, however if you wish to take him I'd be more than willing to give him to the both of you.",

His gazed at the infant his chest rising and falling as he inhaled. The child looked peaceful and void of any worries. Totally different from the average sayian child. Gine approached her child and gently placed her hand through his hair.

It was silent, the air think with emotion. A family reunited.. -Or rather _almost_ reunited.- But they were content, happy that they were able to find their infant son.

* * *

***Finished with this chapter finally! Now lets get the story really flowing and juicy. So we'll end here with Gine and Bardock being reunited with kakarot. A beautiful moment in my opinion, I hope I didn't make the characters seem OOC. **

***So tell me what you think in that little review section below! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter Six

_Word count: 3,125_

**A hero's game**

**Chapter Six:**

* * *

*Planet Namchek

Raditz, with his face implanted in the dirt and his pride a pile of mush, lay defeated under the superior power of the sayian Princess. His attempts at increasing his strength so much so, that it's eventually rival that of the princess and Nappa were futile. There he lay beaten.

"Elite or not, you're still a pathetic worm.", her feminine voice was dry and nonchalant but, hurt the sayian like a hot knife impaling his skin. It hurt his pride that this female, princess or not was eons ahead of him in power.

"Fuck you.",

Her small figured pinning him to the red soil of the planet with one foot.

"You're a disgrace to our heritage. The least you can do is show some respect to your superior.", she sighed releasing him as she chose to walk off a few paces in another direction.

"Can't believe Frieza would be so cruel as to pair me off alone with you on a mission such as this.", he lifted himself to his knees, recovering from his defeat.

The Fifteen year old female pressed her scouter the noise echoing through the bare soundless red desert planet.

"Get up, we have a few formidable powers off in the distance, I wish to dispose of them as soon as possible.", Princess Vegeta ordered him not even giving him the satisfaction of glancing in his direction as she took off into the equally red sky.

Raditz finally brought himself to his feet, dusting the red dirt from his armour, he watched his peer take off not even acknowledging him when doing so. It irked him beyond belief, his hands clenched in anger.

"Fucking bitch..",

And in that moment Raditz knew he hated the sayian princess. She was the source of his aggravation, continuously taunting and dishonoring him.

He would do everything and anything in his power to get stronger! For his pride! His race.. And yes even his good for nothing dead parents!

* * *

A swift jab nearly grazed the young sayian father's face, he fell back dodging the punch and retaliating with his own kick aimed carefully for a certain sayian child's head. His leg connected with nothing but air, to Bardock's utter surprise.

Ha.

His son was learning, a true prodigy, it was enough to make him slightly proud.

It had been little over nine years since Bardock and his mate Gine landed on the backward planet known as Earth. Thanks to the genotocity of a certain old man by the name of Gohan, both Gine and Bardock had been reunited with their youngest son Kakarot. It had been an extremely awkward nine years for the couple, especially the first. Adjusting to a planet with such weird and feeble customs was rather a difficult process. Such as taking care of their child, which was another weird aspect of the planet because all sayian children were suppose to be born independent. Gine had no issue with this adjustment, if anything she enjoyed it. They lived with the old man currently, despite Bardock's first skepticism, but soon he found it unequivocal that this man was as harmless as a bunny.

"Impressive!", he declared sensing his son's energy and locating his position. Kakarot attacked from behind, a heavy small fist slamming into Bardock's fist. The attack absorbing the blow, Bardock's power shadowing that of his child.

"But..", he began his face as impassive as the moon.

"..still.. not enough.", a viscous punch slammed straight into the sayian child's face, no remorse. Kakarot's small fame crashed into the grassy plains of their training area creating a small crater while in the process. A small puff of dust spewed into the atmosphere.

"If you wish to be a true sayian warrior, then you'll have to do way better than that!", he called towards his son sensing his energy still at a considerable level. Which was a good thing seeing as it only meant improvement.

A small figure climbed effortlessly out of the hole that had moments ago engulfed him. Bardock remained stoic.

"I do Dad! You're just super strong is all..", Kakarot began his voice hoarse by a small unnatural for a sayian goofy smile on his features. He fell onto the plains below him his clothing torn and his body tattered in lacerations.

"...for you, Mom, Grandpa.. The people of this planet.. And even our race!",

Bardock cringed for a second. His son was odd for a sayian child.. A sayian in general it was clear as day. He was a much more gentle and loving creature, not the savage and blood thirsty sayian he had expected. And despite all this he had a certain love and dedication towards fighting which made it more than clear that this child roared with the blood of the sayian race. And wholeheartedly Bardock was thankful his son had turned out this way.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, strength can only be achieved through hard work, and despite the fact that you've been working considerably hard you'll need to work harder!", he scolded his son, almost in a harsh like manner.

Bardock noted that his son's eyes began to glow with determination, that was what he called the sayian glare. When a sayian's motivation to win or achieve a physical goal was at all time high. He smirk slightly, his body filling with pride.

Kakarot was on his father within a matter of seconds, unleashing a rush of fists. The sayian father blocked quickly sending his own exchange of fists the two locked in a duel of hyper speeded fists too fast for the natural trained eye to comprehend.

* * *

*Deep outer rim of the Northern Galaxy

They were an unstoppiable force. A massive inferno that not even the greatest waters could contain. They burned like a new star their prime this moment. They were like locus, devouring anything and everything in their path. Their new planet, Vegeta 2 name after the late king Vegeta was a large red desert planet far from the grip of the planet trade empire. Zorn's power had increased ten fold, he felt indestructible, he felt like-.. Like.. a God! King Vegeta's power compelled in comparison to the standards he set now.

He grinned, it had been two years since the destruction of the first planet Vegeta. Two years since the death of the royal family. Two years since his power had been threatened by a low class warrior. It made him sick to his stomach. It hurt his pride when he realized such an underdog had rivaled him in power.. Him, Former King Vegeta's right hand man! Current leader of the sayian army bent on vengeance, to take their rightful place as the sole strong force of the universe.

His mind shifted to a certain low class. Had it no been for him their race would have been little more than a memory. He had known, somehow.. And because of this Zorn questioned his loyalty, hell he didn't even have the slightest idea of where the bastard went. Except...E-arr-th? Something on those lines.

But that didn't matter, he'd be dealt with in due time, for now they needed a plan of attack. The low class was no longer of any use at this point; especially since he was nothing but a deserter. Deserters were traitors and all traitors would be dealt with, in due time.

* * *

The sky seemed to be a special sort of blue today. Or rather that's how it seemed to a certain tailed child. Kakarot, son of Bardock lay restfully, basing and snug in the green itchy grass of the clears plains. The atmosphere a special type of beautiful today, he couldn't exactly pin point why it felt this way to him, it was a milestone a level above his usual optimism. He coughed slightly his chest still a little strained from the stressful training he had part taken in hours ago. He was getting rather used to it if he said so himself. The only dilemma with the training was his father's habit of increasing the intensity every so often, so kakarot found himself adjusting to new training and sparing routines every so often. Which wasn't really a huge problem, he welcomed it if anything, he loved sparing, especially with his father. Which seemed to be the only time he'd actually get any sort of personal time with him; but he was grateful regardless.

A loud roaring screeching noise shakes the sayian child from his rest, quickly drawing him to his feet getting into a defensive stance. A flock of birds dashing off into the sky in response to the sudden disturbance. His eyes scanning his surroundings, when suddenly a continuous cloud dust caught his attention.

This was only significant because the amount of dust being shot up signified some sort of fast movement. Using his sense Kakarot zoned in on what ever this was, if it was anything.

"No wonder I couldn't sense it to begin with.", he scratched the back of his head before taking flight. Whatever it was seemed to be of not threat, it's energy that of the average being of the planet. The small tailed being went off to investigate going off full speed in the direction of the dust.

It took seconds for Kakarot to find and locate the exact position of the mobile thing. His eyes analyzed the thing.

"I know what this is..", the sayian began softly. "Two rows of four wheels.", he muttered now hovering over the contraption. "Weird roaring sound, and..", he got a closer eye view gliding over the right side.

"..someone's controlling it!",

His eyes glowed with realization as he soon came to terms with his discovery. With blinding speed Kakarot flew mere feet ahead of the mobile device, a huge smile spreading from edge to edge of his face.

"I know what this is!",

He plopped to the ground his body now in the direct path of the vehicle.

"A car!", the sayian child crided, sugary joy spew with every word. He laughed from the excitement of actually getting to see a car, and maybe if he got lucky, meet the person inside. Glee filled his body just thinking about such an adventure.

The car had little to no time to react to the sudden appearance of the child, swerved in an attempt to avoid impact, which however proved to be in vain. The car slammed into the child a loud yell emanating from the inside of the vehicle. A loud BANG! Echoing through the forest. Before a shallow silence followed.

Kakarot stood there in confusion, the vehicle in front of him now totaled behind repair. Fragments of metal, plastic and other components making up the car scattered on the dusty road. The sayian just stood with an innocent dumbfound expression.

A small slender figure with turquoise hair climbed rigidly out of the vehicle, dropping to the ground a look of utter fear prone on her face.

Kakarot pointed at the girl. "You were...", he paused for a second to think of the word. ".._driving_...that car!", he noted obviously.

"..what...you... My car! How!?", she asked trembling with each word.

"You car, wow that's so awesome.. You know I've never seen one before.. It looks rather different now than before.", he placed his fingers on his chin.

"I crashed... Into...you?..", she looked the sayian from head to toe, a frown of disbelief.

"Yeah I wanted to see what this was..", Kakarot said pointing at the means of transportation. "...and look it turned out to be a car!", he couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Also now that I think about it, you're also first person other than my grandpa from this planet that I've ever met.",

The girl crawled backwards still on the dusty floor. "...what..", she was trembling even worse.

"Yeah I'm not of this planet, my Dad says that we're sayians, a race of super prideful and powerful beings.. Or something like that.",

"..are you real?", she inquired skeptically.

"Hm, Of course I'm real, how else would I be able to do that to your car.. Which reminds me, I'm really sorry about that.",

Kakarot began approaching the girl a large smile edging his face, wishing to formally meet the girl with a hand shake like his Grandpa had told him to do. And also to formally seal is apology.

"Stay back!", she cried frantically in fear, withdrawing a charcoal black pistol and aiming it at the sayian.

"What I'm just trying to gree-", his statement was cut short as the loud Bang of multiple gun shots rang through out the area. The girl had fired at Kakarot in utter fear.

The bullets hit kakarot before reflecting off him into every direction. The girl's eyes widen as she looked up towards the now solid standing sayian with no signs of any injuries.

"Wh-what the hell are you?", she yell-cried her face a pale snow white.

"I already told you; I'm a sayian.", Kakarot returned her gaze of pure fear, with a slight mix of awe scratching the back of his head in the process. It was totally nothing he expected from meeting his first human, besides his Grandpa.

He watched as the lady's eyes became heavy, the perplexity of the situation stressing her mind to the limit. The girl fell backwards onto the ground head first as she fainted.

To say Kakarot was disappointed would be an understatement.

"Boy, was Dad right about the people of this planet being down right awkward, sheesh.",

The sayian boy approached the girl, inspecting her unconscious body making sure to check for a tail or any similar physical attributes.

"I guess I can't just leave her here.", he spoke to no one in particular.

He quickly swapped the skinny girl up over her shoulders, despite the height difference and blasted off into the sky.

"Home, I'll take her home, mom'll know what to do.",

* * *

_"Nothing is set in stone, my friend..", a soft monotonous voice whispered._

_"What?", It was dark, and cold. Bardock's eyes narrowed his pupils his body becoming tense as he began to question his situation. That voice, was unfamiliar and oppressing; it also sounded extremely loud but yet released in a whisper. _

_Bardock's senses were more keen than usual, this included his physical strength, everything was more vivid and strained._

_Was he having another Episode? It's been awhile since he's had any type of supernatural occurrence... a long long while. So much he almost entirely forgotten about those secret abilities._

_"...the wagers of your sins shall only result in death, and oh have you sinned, Bardock. Regardless of your morality now, you'll never be forgiven of such sins!", It spoke again._

_"Who the fuck.. Show yourself!", he yelled into the dark void that seemed to be as endless as space. This was different from his usual weird occurrences. Usually the mid aged sayian would have visions of the future, flash forwards if you would. But this.. Was an entire different page._

_The voice which now appeared to surround the sayian chuckled darkly.. _

_"Your actions have gotten you in your current predicament and they will be your ultimate down fall.. What's truly important to you, my confused and dissatisfied mortal.",_

_The question shot through the sayian's brain. He knew what was important, he knew he had done horrid thins but, he didn't care._

_"To punish tyrant whose had rein over the galaxy for too long.", he declared. "What's it to you, where the fuck am I?",_

_It began to chuckle again. It's voice sending tremors down his spine this time a much more sinister chuckle._

_"You're on Earth.. Don't you remember?",_

Bardock shuttered awake with a Goliath gasp. His lungs taking in huge amounts of air as he for some odd reason found himself lacking oxygen. Ha he not been breathing this whole time?

He gazed around the area taking in the familiar scenario of the green lush planet he'd been living on for more than five years.

"A nightmare?", he questioned grabbing his head, as the familiar pain of experiencing a future vision made itself present.

He brought himself to his feet, the shock of his encounter with the strange voice still present.

He could care less about his ultimate fate, his past mistakes didn't exactly haunt him, albeit he supposed it would be better if had acted in better manor; exterminating a race and or races from their home planet wasn't exactly the nicest thing to do.

But nothing he could do would change his actions, he wasn't asking for repentance or his redemption, it was more on the lines of vengeance...Putting down a traitor and a tyrant. Redeeming his lost planet.

Hopefully the remaining members of the sayian race had survived these long years, it'd been along time since he's made any contact with him. Hopefully they had laid a low profile.

* * *

"My liege..",

It was an intense strained atmosphere, you could almost taste the energy spewing from the being floating in his hover throne. The green skinned lieutenant taking a deep gulp as he gained the courage to press forward, less he wanted to feel the wrath of the all mighty Frieza.

"The issue of the our disappearing troops on the rather useless remote planets at the end of the galaxy remains unresolved. However it is known that this is of no coincidence, these are well planned strategic attacks by a rather large sum of people.",

The frost demon grunted, causing Zarbon to stop completely.

"Continue.", Frieza Lord of the North Galaxy ordered.

"Over the years they've become more than a minor annoyance and are now causing a strain on supplies and questioning the grip of the empire.",

"What do you suggest?", the lord of this galaxy spoke.

"It's simple..", he spoke a smile spreading across his green paled face.

"Oh...", The frost demon dragged the emphasis on the 'h'

"A counter-attack..",

* * *

***Fun fact, I started this chapter instantly after the last, it only took so long to finish because of my unimaginative mind.**

*** But things are getting heated, the plot is slowly compiling together, and I can't wait to get this going! Next chapter we'll have some sick action, Kakarot and Dragon ball character interaction and a power-level list.**

***Stay tuned, give feedback and review.**


End file.
